


Fate or chance. Behind the story

by Stephanie_Hearthlight



Series: Fate or chance [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jean the butler is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_Hearthlight/pseuds/Stephanie_Hearthlight
Summary: Basically some stories that came to my mind while I was writing my other fanfic. I made these fic as a kind of spinoff, so you don't need to read this with the other fic, they are not indispensable to understand each other, but they happen on the same AU.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Fate or chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Fate or chance. Behind the story

Jean Patrick had worked for the Bourgeois family longer than anyone. Someone should give that man an award for his patience.

For years he had watched a little girl silently suffer from her mother's abandonment and how her father tried to fill the void in her heart with expensive gifts. Little by little the little girl he had known was fading into a spoiled brat.

And it hurt Jean. He hadn't quit his job despite Chloe's constant tantrums for a reason, he felt guilty.

Jean knew it wasn't his responsibility to educate Chloe, but he couldn't help but think that, if perhaps he had stood up to the caprices of her young lady, Chloe would not be so spoiled.

But his fear of losing his job had allowed Chloe to grow up cruel and capricious.

As the years passed and she reached adolescence, something changed.

A villain had started to attack Paris using negative emotions (many times these were Chloe's fault), he had created villains and monsters that spread fear in Paris.

Then Ladybug appeared.

The young heroine had seeded hope in the hearts of all Parisians, including her young miss.

Chloe now had a good example to aspire to. But Jean noticed that Chloe was still capricious and spoiled. He had decided to take a more active role and begin to gently correct her.

The time had passed.

Audrey Bourgeois had returned to Paris and with her one of Chloe's largest complexes was present. Audrey had not hesitated for a second to humiliate her daughter on television and then she was willing to go away and leave her daughter behind.

So Marinette Dupain-Cheng had acted.

Jean couldn't thank that girl enough. Marinette had given up on a great career opportunity and instead created a bridge between mother and daughter.

A twisted and not very healthy bridge, but the bridge had been created.

When Jean Patrick thought things were going to get better, things got worse.

A succession of unfortunate events nearly bankrupt Chloe.

She and her mother were stuck in their relationship.

Queen Bee could not appear again.

Adrien Agreste had started dating Kagami Tsurugi

Lila Rossi had arrived and established a tyranny in the classroom.

But worst of all: she had lost Sabrina.

Jean Patrick was aware that the relationship between Chloe and Sabrina was not healthy, he knew that the girl had the right to be happy on her own.

But that didn't make things easier.

Sabrina had changed from a smug bossy to an arrogant manipulator and liar.

A well-placed lie from Lila Rossi had been enough, making Sabrina believe that the reason her father was working overtime was that Chloe had asked her dad to increase Roger Raincomprix's work through threats.

The truth is that it did sound credible.

But actually, the reason Roger was working overtime was that he was secretly meeting with Ladybug to help them.

Only Roger, André, Ladybug and Jean knew about this arrangement (benefits of being the stealth butler), Chloe did not even know about that arrangement, so Lila Rossi took the opportunity to take Chloe's only friend away from her.

Now, Sabrina was a slave to that harpy. In Jean's eyes, Lila Rossi was far worse than Chloe.

Jean Patrick's vision was probably biased, but he knew that Chloe, with her great pride and strong character, always attacked head-on, instead, Lila Rossi used her charisma to coax all her teammates into doing her dirty work without staining her hands. It seemed to him that Miss Rossi was worse than Chloe.

Jean Patrick had been by Chloe's side when she discovered herself, alone and without friends.

Jean Patrick had been by his side while Chloe cried in his room, trying to prevent his mother from seeing her.

Jean Patrick had been by her side throughout the whole process.

Something that hurt him deeply was when, after losing Sabrina, Chloe tried to be a better person, she stopped harassing her classmates and tried to be nice, and yet they treated her with distrust and cruelty, going to the point of ruining Chloe's favorite clothes.

Chloe had cried herself to sleep, repeating the same question over and over.

"Why now that I try to be good, people hate me even more? Before they just ignored me. Why when I try to do the right thing, do I have to suffer so much?"

Jean Patrick had no answer.

The next day, Chloe refused to leave her room.

The weekend passed and Jean Patrick waited to see if her young lady would have the strength to go to school.

She surprised him when she left her room, already cleaned and arranged.

He took her to school and watched her walk towards the building with determined steps and brimming with confidence.

Curiosity had overwhelmed him and he had stayed close to see what would happen.

I repeat, the stealthy butler.

Jean Patrick had been in awe of Chloe's courage, something he didn't know the girl possessed.

He had seen Lila Rossi maliciously trying to provoke her young lady, but she had handled the situation with pride and cunning.

He didn't know that Chloe was capable of doing that. The cunning thing, he knew that his lady was extremely proud.

Lila Rossi had walked over to where Chloe was eating her lunch, alone, and had thrown a milkshake into the magazine her lady was reading.

"Oops Chloe, I'm so sorry."

Everyone was expecting a big tantrum from Chloe at Lila's "accident". Well, she wasn't about to give them a free show.

She just stared at the magazine and its attacker indifferently then stood up, walked over to the table where Lila was sitting and spilled her coffee on top of a notebook, which evidently belonged to Lila, leaving everyone speechless.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU CHLOE ?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" shouted Alya Cesaire, who had become friends with Lila "THAT WAS LILA'S NOTEBOOK! SHE BOUGHT IT TODAY!"

"Stop yelling Cesaire, you are utterly irritating"Chloe said with indifference "Besides, my magazine was also new, we are even."

"How can you compare a notebook, which Lila wanted to use as an agenda, with a fashion magazine ?!" exclaimed Alya.

"You said yourself that she bought that notebook today" Chloe said with disinterest "therefore, the notebook was still empty."

"Still ..." Rose complained before being interrupted by Chloe.

"That notebook is worth approximately € 5, well € 4.72 to be exact, it was empty, so there was nothing of importance, and it was not some kind of limited edition" Chloe said with her phone in hand, while showing that, certainly the notebook It was worth € 4.72 "my magazine costs € 6, so we're even, I'm going to let it go this time with the goodness of my heart."

"That's so unfair, Chloe!" Sabrina claimed, and Jean Patrick saw Chloe stiffen at the voice of her ex-best friend "Lila obviously did it by accident! You did it on purpose!"

"Accident or not, it doesn't matter" Chloe said with a cynical smile "You just have to pretend that you spilled your milkshake in your notebook and that's why it was ruined and I'll do the same whit my magazine."

Saying this, she turned to leave the dining room, she was about to leave when she heard Rossi's voice.

"That's very cruel of you, Chloe!" Lila sobbed being consoled by Alya and Rose "That's the reason you're alone!"

Chloe slowed her pace and turned around, then with cold eyes fixed on Sabrina and a proud smile she said:

" Is better be alone than in bad company."

Jean Patrick had departed after seeing his young lady performance, Chloe would be fine.

Well, at least until two weeks later when he and the entire Bourgeois family had been involved in an Akuma attack.

Apparently, a couple was getting divorced and had started arguing in front of their 11-year-old son, asking him to decide who he wanted to stay with.

The boy had been so pressured that he had become akumatized.

Chooser had retained his 11-year-old appearance, but a little darker, he wore dark pants and a long-sleeved shirt with a scale in the middle and a huge red backpack from which two metal arms with glass spheres instead of hands. His face was covered with a hood and two black streaks came down from his eyes.

The villain attacked families, forcing children to choose between one of their parents by trapping both parents in his crystal balls, which were gradually filling with a blue gas that seemed to put to sleep the person inside the ball, the parent who was not chosen, fell asleep and ended up inside the boy's backpack. If a child took too long or refused to choose, Chooser would take both parents and put them in his backpack.

While this was happening, the Bourgeois family had gone to eat at the hotel restaurant, Jean, who was watching the news, ran to warn the Bourgeois of the situation, when Chooser appeared.

"Whoops! Cute! A family dining together!" He said with his voice altered by the Akuma, then he turned to see Chloe "but I think there is to much people here, you are the daughter" he said pointing to Chloe "you choose who goes with me"

In the blink of an eye, Audrey had been captured and Chooser was after André, but Jean Patrick pushed his boss and took his place.

"OK, I did not expect this" said the villain looking at Jean "but if you have lemons, you have to make lemonade, so tell me, who are you saving and who is going with me?"

Jean thought that this situation was fine, Chloe would not have to be forced to choose one of her parents over the other, she would only have to choose Audrey and he would have to wait for Ladybug to fix things.

Maybe this would be enough to bring Chloe and her mother closer.

As he thought about that, he realized something disturbing, Chloe hadn't chosen yet.

"Well miss, who will be the one who I should set free?" She said while shaking both spheres.

Chloe looked mortified and confused.

"Chloe! What are you waiting for?!" Audrey complained "Get me out of here!"

"I ... this ..." Chloe stammered, not sure what to answer.

"Chloe! My treasure!" said Mayor Bourgeois - "Hurry!"

"Time is running out, miss." Said the villain as he shook the spheres again, which were already filling with gas "If you don't hurry, I'll keep both of them."

"No!" Chloe exclaimed "I ... I'm going to choose!"

Seeing the uncertainty on his young lady's face was killing Jean.

"Miss!" Jean shouted, drawing Chloe's attention "Choose your mother! I'll be fine!"

"No, not really," Chooser said in a mocking voice, "but you'd better choose or I'll take them both."

"Chloe! Get me out of here!"

"Chloe! Please hurry up!"

"Everything will be fine, miss! Do not worry about me!"

Chloe looked around, lost, not knowing what to do, the voices of her father, mother and Jean were making her dizzy.

"Tik Tok miss, if you don't decide, I'll take both of them."

Chloe then clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and pointed to the sphere on the right.

Jean was expecting that the gas would drown him and he will have to wait for Ladybug to save him, instead, he felt Chloe's arms wrap around him.

She had chosen him.

Jean Patrick didn't know what to think, Chloe had always admired her mother, she had always wanted to be like her, she had always begged for her mother's attention.

But she had chosen him.

A part of him was confused, what the hell was Chloe thinking? She had chosen someone who was not even his relative over his mother, a mother who had been more absent than anything else, but she was still her mother.

The other part of him was deeply moved by the gesture of courage and affection of his young lady.

It was unexpected.

Chloe had hugged him and didn't let go until the Akuma had been neutralized by Ladybug and Chat Noir. The miraculous cure had returned everything to normal, and the parents who had been separated from their families were reunited again. Including Audrey.

Then the storm broke.

"What the hell were you thinking, Chloe ?!" It had been the first thing Audrey had said when she returned "Why did you choose him, a simple employee, over your own mother ?!"

Chloe didn't say anything, she was still hugging Jean and hadn't raised her head.

Audrey looked frustrated at not having her daughter's attention.

"Audrey, my love, I'm sure Chloe didn't want to disrespect you" André had said in a conciliatory tone "she was simply under a lot of pressure to choose."

"Why the hell would she feel pressured ?!" Audrey complained "The choice was utterly clear! She just had to choose myself and everyone will be happy! But no ... the lady goes and chooses this nobody ..."

"He's not a nobody!"

The people there were stunned by Chloe's explosion, when mother and daughter spoke there was always a certain fear on Chloe's behalf, fear of losing her again. Today that fear seemed to have gone on vacation.

"Young lady, don't you dare reply me!

" Stop bullying Jean and I won't reply you!

"Chloe!" Audrey complained and then turned to see Jean "What the hell! You are fired!"

"You can not do that!"

"Of course I can!"

Chloe was quiet for a few seconds and then she smiled and said.

"You're rehired, Jean Patrick!"

Once again, Chloe had stunned those present. It was already becoming common for her.

"Fired!" Audrey insisted.

"Hired!" Chloe answered stubbornly.

"Fired!"

"Hired!”

"Fired!"

"Hired!”

"Fired!"

"Hired!”

"Fired!"

"I can go on like this all day, Mom! Hired!

"Technically, the one who can fire or rehire him is me" André muttered without thinking it over, to then be subjected to the stares of both blondes.

"You're right, husband," Audrey said sweetly, "I think it's clear what decision you will make."

"Of course it's clear, don't worry daddy, I support you."

The poor mayor looked like a little deer at the mercy of a pair of lionesses ready to attack him in the jugular if necessary. André turned to see Jean looking for support, he just shrugged, he didn't even know what was happening. André reflected for a few minutes, minutes in which his wife and daughter shot him glances. Finally, he took courage and speak.

"Well, my love you must understand, Jean would not even have ended up in one of those bubbles if he had not sacrificed himself for me. I cannot punish his loyalty."

Jean was speechless one more time (it was becoming a habit). That his miss defended him over his mother was almost impossible, but also that his boss, who to be honest was a great coward, defended him ... that made Jean Patrick wonder if he had not traveled to the twilight zone.

Audrey was furious and pointed she didn't care to hide it before heading to the hotel.

Chloe hugged him once more and in a very dignified way went to her room.

"What am I going to do now?" André murmured, concerned at the fury of his wife.

"Sir, I'm so sorry ..."

" No Jean, this is not your fault" the mayor assured him "Of course, your job is not at risk. I would never have survived taking care of Chloe without your help. And my daughter would never forgive me."

With that, the man got up and headed for the hotel, leaving the stunned butler behind.

André Bourgeois had always seemed to him like someone kind of bossy and a little coward, but one thing that could be praised on he man is that he was extremely grateful to his servants and helpers.

Reflecting on the events of the day, the butler was in the hotel kitchen, preparing a tea, to try to capture the elusive dream.

He still didn't understand what had happened, thousands of questions ran through his head, why had Chloe decided to save him? What if not? When had his young lady found the courage to challenge his mother? When had André found the courage to challenge his wife? What would happen now? Why was he so proud of his miss and his boss?

He was so absorbed that he did not listen when a woman came into the kitchen with a disdainful air.

"Still here? I thought it would be obvious that I don't want to see you" Audrey said angrily as she took a seat "Be useful for a change and prepare me a honey and chamomile tea."

Jean Patrick was used to orders from the Bourgeois family, he had served Chloe for years, but that didn't make it easier for him to bite his tongue so as not to tell Audrey where she can put her cup of tea.

In silence, the butler stood up and began to prepare the tea for the demanding woman.

After a few minutes, the tea and a couple of macaroons were served in front of Mrs. Bourgeois.

She just snorted as she took a drink from the teacup. Jean wasn't sure what to do, she had told him she didn't want to see him, but the etiquette required him to stay to see if she needed anything else.

Seeing the furious look Audrey gave him, he decided that the etiquette could go to hell, he valued his life.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll leave," he said as he headed for the kitchen door.

Just as he was about to leave, Audrey spoke:

"Why did she choose you?"

Perhaps it was the almost hurt tone coming from the woman that made Jean stay.

"I beg you pardon?"

But it seemed like Audrey wasn't listening.

"I mean, I'm her mother, I'm much more important than you" she said casually "How can she be so stupid?"

It was then that Jean Patrick discovered that he valued Chloe more than his job.

"I think that if someone here qualifies as stupid, it is not her" he said resolutely because if in the end, he was going to lose his job, he was going to make it worth it "Would you like a mirror to see who is the stupid on this situation?"

"How dare you?"

" No, how dare you insult Miss Chloe?" He argued seriously." Now you are going to shut up and listen to me."

"You! How dare you?!" He said with a red face of fury "She should have chosen me! I'm her mother!"

"You already lost that right when you abandoned her as an infant."

Audrey's gaping expression almost made him laugh, but no, the torrent of words that she had wanted to say to Mrs. Bourgeois for years would not be easily stopped.

"Years ago, when you left without looking back, you left behind a small and insecure girl, a girl who thought that the only way to keep her loved ones close was through fear of her tantrums. Then, when Chloe was in that awkward moment between childhood and adolescence, one of the most important and difficult periods for human beings, you came back, but instead of being a reliable guide for your daughter, you only came to undermine her self-esteem." He said as he looked at her sternly "You only agreed to stay when Miss Dupain-Cheng sacrificed her chance to succeed in New York so that you and your daughter could get closer on common ground. But you have just wasted that opportunity. If you don't even know your daughter, don't demand the benefits of being her mother"

"That's ridiculous! Of course, I know my daughter!"

"Madame! You didn't even remember her name when you came back! You called her Claudia!" He demanded in exasperation and then added with a disappointed tone "and the worst thing is that, although you already knows her name, congrats on your great achievement, you still does t know her at all."

"That is not true!"

"No?" He asked sarcastically "Very well in that case it will not be difficult for you to answer the following, What is Chloe's favorite movie? Which is her favorite song? What is her favorite food? Which one does she not like? What is she allergic to? Which is her favorite color? What is her biggest fear? Do you even know the color of her eyes?"

"I...! Your...! ..."

"I thought so" he said as he went to the door "if you'll excuse me ..."

"As if you knew such trifles!"

"Trifles? You are wrong, madam, these "trifles" are part of Chloe's personality." Then, seeing that the woman did not answer, he added "and just so you know, Chloe's favorite movie is "Legally Blonde", her favorite song, at least for now, is "Blonde" by Alizée, her favorite dish is spiced chicken fillet, but she also likes honey and lemon tart, she doesn't like green peppers, she's allergic to melons on any way, her favorite color is obviously yellow, she's terrified of being alone in the middle of a storm, and in case you hadn't noticed, she has the same eye color as you, blue.

Jean was silent as Audrey looked at him in frustration.

After a moment, he decided to walk away, but Audrey's voice stopped him again.

"What do you want me to do?" She complained in a broken voice, to Jean's astonishment, holding back tears "I know I screwed it up! I know I was selfish!"

Jean did not know how to react, the powerful Audrey Bourgeois, the terror of the runways, the queen of style, the woman who could ruin anyone's career with a few words, was there, in front of him, crying like a heartbroken child and oh my gosh, she was so much like Chloe it left the butler speechless.

So he stood there, not knowing what to do, watching Audrey cry like there was no tomorrow.

He let her cry until her tears were gone, then he handed her a box of tissues (who knows where he got them from), and he listened.

"I know I have not been the best mother! But I didn't even know how to be a mother! That's why I left! I thought it would be better for Chloe not to have a mother than to have one who will ruin her life!" She complained.

"With all due respect, madam, that sounds like a stupid excuse to me."

"What part of that was respectful ?!"

"Anyway, that does not excuse your behavior when you returned to Paris. You ignored and ridiculed Chloe in front of all of Paris."

"I thought it would be the best, I had no intention of staying in Paris, so I didn't want to give her hope, but then she asked me why I didn't love her and I couldn't go away and let her think that."

"Basically, you're telling me that you stayed here for selfish reasons, not wanting Chloe to hate you. Am I wrong?"

"I! You! ugh, I hate you!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that" he said indifferently "but the point is that since you decided to stay you haven't done much to fix the relationship between you and your daughter."

"And what am I supposed to do ?!" She complained and then murmured "you already took my place."

"I beg you pardon?"

"Agh, you want me to admit it? Don't you?" She asked looking at the butler with annoyance "OK, you win, if Chloe has you, she doesn't need me."

Jean stared at her with an incredulous expression and then answered.

"You're wrong" when he saw that Audrey was going to interrupt her, he was ahead of her "Please, for once in your life, shut up and listen.  
I have not taken your place, Madame. That place is still there, empty, as much as Miss Chloe cares for me, it can never replace the love that her parents should give her. I will never be able to take your place, Madame, besides, it is not my responsibility, it is yours."

"And what can I do?! I can't change overnight! What if Chloe doesn't believe me ?!"

"No, she will not" he answered honestly, annoying Audrey "she will not believe it right off the bat, you will have to do your best to gain the trust of Miss Chloe and even then I cannot guarantee that one day you two will have a good and healthy mother-daughter relationship."

"Then why should I bother trying?"

"Because if you don't, then nothing will change, you will keep moving away from each other, until the distance is insurmountable." He said looking into her eyes "Besides, you are the mother, you were the one who damaged your relationship with her to begin with and you must be the one who takes the first step to fix your mistake before it is too late."

Jean was silent watching Audrey until she knew that Madame Bourgeois had understood.

Jean knew that he was trespassing his responsibilities and privileges as a butler, but he cared for Chloe, the girl was doing her best to be a better person, she deserved all the support possible.

"What should I do?" She said in a helpless tone that made Jean remember Chloe when she had lost Mr. Cuddly.

"I believe, Madame, that since the first step is always the most difficult, try to do it in an environment that is comfortable for both of you."

And boy, did the woman have a very special concept about comfort, because her great idea had been to take Chloe as a companion to a designer contest organized by Gabriel Agreste.

Jean had to use all his patience to not bang his head on the table when 2 days later, at breakfast, Audrey announced that she was taking Chloe to the show.

Chloe had been cautious, but seeing André practically glowed at the idea of his beloved wife and beloved daughter getting time together, she agreed.

Jean had a bad feeling as he watched them go.

A feeling that was confirmed when an Akuma appeared in the contest.

But sometimes good things come out of bad situations.

When they returned home, both Chloe and Audrey looked different.

Apparently they had run into Miss Dupain-Cheng and her mother and whatever they had talked about had caused both Audrey and Chloe to grow closer to each other. Besides, it seemed Madame Cheng and Audrey had struck up a really strange friendship.

It took Jean only one visit to the bakery to understand that, in fact, Sabine Cheng was probably the only person in Paris capable of standing up to Audrey without a hint of fear, in fact, it was very likely that Audrey was afraid of Sabine, which was honestly hilarious.

Until you knew how dangerous Sabine was, then I lost the funny side.

After that, both Audrey and Chloe had improved, it had been slow, and they had stumbled several times, but now they had friends who were willing, and in fact not holding back, to scold them severely when they were being a little, well a little bitchy ...

Miss Kagami and Madame Tomoe Tsurugi had joined them shortly after, being that Marinette and Kagami were already friends, Chloe had had a hard time fitting in, but she had succeeded.

From what she knew, Tomoe had taken respect from Sabine the moment the woman easily beat her in a kind of duel between the two women. Because of Tomoe's respect for Sabine, it had been easy for the baker to point out her missteps in raising her daughter.

For a while everything seemed to go well, Chloe now had two good friends, she had even accepted the fact that Kagami and Adrien were a couple.

Until they were no more.

Jean hadn't realized how close Chloe and Kagami were, when they had stopped being just Marinette's friends to being actual friends, how much she had come to love Kagami, not until Adrien Agreste broke Kagami's heart.

The girls had been friends for a year now and Chloe wanted to celebrate their first anniversary, when Kagami had entered the hotel with her head held high and had requested to be taken with her friends. The moment the girl entered the room where her friends were, ready to celebrate with the young Japanese girl, she threw herself into the arms of the closest one, Chloe, and had begun to cry.

Jean immediately left the room to give them privacy, but stayed near the door in case they needed anything. Close enough to hear Kagami explain how Adrien had broken up with her without any explanation and the most humiliating thing had been that the moment Kagami had gotten in her car she had received the notification that Lila Rossi and Adrien Agreste were in a relationship. To top it off, when someone had congratulated them, Lila had said they had been dating for a long time, but they hadn't made it official. Adrien hadn't answered.

Jean had a little trouble believing that Adrien Agreste, the same Adrien who had been friends with Chloe since childhood, the same one who was always so kind, the same one who always tried to guide Chloe on the right path, could be so ruthless at breaking up Miss Kagami's heart without looking back.

After a few minutes and when apparently Miss Kagami had fallen asleep in Chloe's bed, he heard his miss ask Marinette to take care of Kagami. Then she left the room, with a determined look she turned to him.

"Jean Patrick, take me to the Agreste mansion," he said seriously.

Jean was embarrassed to admit that, for a moment, he thought her miss would try to take advantage of the situation to get closer to Adrien.

He was wrong.

Upon reaching the mansion, Chloe stormed out, not even waiting for Jean to open the door for her.

Jean watched with a mixture of wonder and pride as Chloe threatened Gabriel to let Adrien out.

After a few minutes, Adrien came out with the expression of a scolded child.

"Get in the car, I'm not going to feed the paparazzi." She said with a cold seriousness, then turned to see him and asked him gently "Jean, be nice and drive around the block, I have to talk to Adrikins."

So Jean had heard how Chloe demanded explanations from Adrien, how the boy explained that his father had given him an ultimatum, or cut up with Kagami and started a relationship with Lila or took him out of school, as Adrien swore he had tried to make them stay As friends, Jean was tempted to roll his eyes and complain several times, but in the end, he waited for Chloe's response.

So far, Chloe had listened to him, she didn't interrupt him and also seemed to try to control her anger, but then Adrien had said that Lila was not that bad and that she had told him that it was probably better for him to break up with Kagami because she didn't love him.

Big mistake.

It had been a massacre, Chloe had no compassion for her childhood friend, she made sure to make him see how disappointed she was in him. Honestly, Jean was surprised that the boy hadn't cried, but when Chloe had dropped him off at her front door, the boy looked devastated.

As soon as the verbal beating was over, Chloe asked him to take her back, but not before taking Jean's suggestion and bringing ice cream.

The three girls skipped school the next day, and the next, and the rest of the week to recover from Adrien's loss.

Time passed, the girls mourned their loss. The three of them lost their first love and that made them closer and stronger.

Kagami opened up to more people, Luka Couffaine and Marc Anciel had been first and then when young Nathaniel Kurtzberg had obtained Marinette's forgiveness, he had joined the quirky group.

And although Kagami will deny it, she loved it when they all went to cheer her on at some tournament together.

Chloe had discovered a certain passion for modeling and business, so she had started taking modeling classes and applied to her studies so that she could apply for professional business tutoring, so when Marinette decided to start a clothing line to sell online, Chloe had been his main model and his main partner.

Marinette had devoted more time to her passion and with the help of Chloe and Audrey her small business was flourishing under the brand of MDC. Also, she had found some pleasure in helping the foundation Brigitte Bardot.

They went out to the movies together.

They watched movies in Chloe's room.

Marinette and her parents taught the girls how to make cookies.

Chloe's room was almost burned down once, but everything was regularly fine.

The girls wanted to celebrate the second anniversary of their friendship, so they decided to go eat crepes together to have a good time.

And everything went to hell.

Jean didn't consider himself very mature to hold a grudge against a teenage girl and let's face it, in the Bourgeois family he was the only mature one. But all his maturity could go to hell when it came to Lila Rossi.

The young harpy, because there was no other way to describe her, had attacked the three girls when they were weakest. The attack had been planned for one purpose only, to destroy the three girls.

Lila had used Alya Cesaire and Sabrina as partners in crime on her mission because she knew that would hurt Chloe and Marinette. She had gotten Alya and Sabrina to give her information to hurt them under the pretext that it was just to make them see their mistake. Things had gotten worse when Alya Cesaire had slapped Marinette. The young girl had been in shock at the aggression of her former best friend. Later, Lila Rossi had taken it upon herself to humiliate the three girls in public.

As a result, the three girls had been devastated.

Chloe had called Jean between sobs and he had rushed to the rescue of the three girls.

And an error in his judgment had led to the creation of the worst Akuma that had devastated Paris.

In his eagerness to get the girls to a safe place where they could cry themselves calm, he had decided to take them to the Dupain-Cheng family bakery. He knew that that day the three mothers would be gathered there and he thought that the three girls would need their mothers' love to be able to cope with Lila Rossi's attack.

But he didn't think about how much this would affect the three women.

After the girls had fallen asleep in Marinette's room, Jean went down to the kitchen to find the three women looking at a picture, in which the three girls were smiling happily.

Jean felt how heavy the air was in the room, but was petrified to see a black butterfly fluttering toward the picture.

Mother's Wrath was born.

And Jean had done nothing to stop her.

He could excuse himself by saying that he froze with fear, that he couldn't have done anything, but in reality, a part of him wanted revenge for the tears of the three girls sleeping on the second floor.

And he knew that Lila Rossi would be the main victim of Mother's Wrath.

Which was why he stood in silence while Mother's Wrath gave him a look.

"Take care of them" asked/command the villain in a cold and distorted voice.

He just nodded.

Mother's Wrath had been the worst nightmare in Paris. It took Ladybug days, whole days, to stop them.

Chat Noir had been caught by Mother's Wrath on the second day and no one had seen him since.

Ladybug had exhausted himself to stop Mother's Wrath's reign of terror. The worst part is that Jean understood Mother's Wrath.

Mother's Wrath was a heap of fury and helplessness at seeing his children suffer. Almost 90% of the mothers in Paris fell prey to her seduction, becoming pawns.

Jean didn't know how, but Ladybug and her new team had managed to stop Mother's Wrath. But the game had changed.

The Akumas were worse, people remembered what had happened during their akumatization.

But where there is weakness, strength is born.

Ladybug created a new team, working together with the police they had managed to reduce collateral damage during the attacks.

Chloe and her friends began creating safety measures for the victims of akumatization.

It had been inspiring and beautiful to see how hard they put into "La maison des miracles".

They had even created a source of resources, the Miraculous team fan club helped organize any collect and they sold merchandise of the Parisian heroes to give all the profits to "La maison des miracles".

Even after the tragedy, Paris remained strong and beautiful, in the same way, the three young women were blossoming into beautiful and powerful women.

When Jean had escorted the Bourgeois family to the airport for Chloe and her friends to travel to Gotham City, the most crime-infested city in the world, Jean couldn't help but feel worried.

But at the same time, looking back, he realized that his miss was growing up, that sense of pride was probably out of place, but he honestly didn't care.

After all, looking after the family in his charge, including the future heir, was only the butler's duty.


End file.
